Rhino
Rhino is a young rhinoceros. He is good friends with Simba, the prince of Pride Rock. Information ''A Great Team Rhino is revealed to be a friend of Simba, the prince of the Pride Lands. As the two are playing with their other friends, Crocodile and Zebra, Simba decides to challenge his friends to a contest. But as he continuously beats them in every contest he suggests, Crocodile complains to his friends that the cub only chooses contests he knows he'll win. Crocodile suggests to Rhino and Zebra that they turn the tables, but Zebra is hesitant to trust him. Rhino assures Zebra that Crocodile won't bite, and the young crocodile heartily agrees. Later, they present their idea to Simba, who is surprised that they want to do more competitions. Crocodile tells Simba that they will participate, so long as they can make the rules. Simba suspects a trick, but agrees to this demand. Not long after this, Crocodile, Simba, and Zebra go against Rhino in a tree trunk rolling contest. At first, Rhino is winning, but after Simba and his teammates start to work together, they catch up to Rhino and beat him at his own game. Later, the four friends have a swimming contest in which Crocodile is forced to lose in order to help Zebra. Upon reaching the shore, Crocodile is irritated that he lost the race, but Rhino assures him that they had all known he was the fastest swimmer. The next competition is a race, in which Rhino and Zebra streak ahead. Not long into the race, Crocodile and Simba see Rhino and Zebra cornered at the edge of a gorge by three hyenas. Simba proclaims to Crocodile that they must save their friends, and Crocodile shakily agrees. As the two attack, Crocodile accidentally slips on the hillside and starts a rockfall. The hyenas run away in fear as Crocodile and Simba reunite with their friends. Rhino and Zebra start to thank Simba, but the lion cub reminds them that they never would've been saved without Crocodile's landslide. The four friends run off together, happily proclaiming that they can do anything together. Monkey Magic'' At the start of the comic, Rhino proclaims to Simba that Rafiki the baboon knows how to cast spells. Simba scoffs and corrects Rhino, claiming that Rafiki can see the future. He then tells Zebra that Rafiki has shared some of his foresight with him, so he can predict the future as well. Though Zebra believes the tale, Rhino doubts Simba's story, and Simba points out that he wants to play a practical joke on the very gullible Zebra. Together, they stage a rockfall, in which Simba pretends to have known a rock was going to fall before Rhino pushed it. However, the plan goes wrong, and Simba falls into a ravine. At the bottom of the ravine, Simba is cornered by hyenas. Just then, Rafiki arrives, and with the help of his baboon friends, he helps Simba to safety. Rhino and Zebra demand an explanation from Rafiki, who replies mystically that not everything one sees is real. Category:Characters Category:Rhinoceroses Category:Pride Landers